jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bilal Adjuah
Bilal Adjuah is a minor antagonist in Underworld Boogaloo. As a foreign exchange student from Khartoum of the Indian Empire, Bilal attended school in Tokyo of the SKJ Alliance, where he made friends with Shinzo Kakyoin. However, Shinzo mysteriously disappeared one day, leaving Bilal alone. Although he was scarred by this event, he moved on, and he eventually returned home. After getting a degree, he found a job in and moved to Moriotown, where he picked up a lead about Shinzo's disappearance. However, he was threatened by an anonymous stand user to be quiet. Eventually, he was confronted by Urie Kakuen, who was also inquiring about Shinzo Kakuen's case. He is responsible for activating Urie's stand, as he was close to knocking Urie unconscious. However, he was killed shortly after his scuffle with Urie by Carrion Beetle, Carrion Beetle being suspicious that Bilal had leaked some information to Carrion. Bilal's music theme is Feeling Lotus by Cvd. This theme plays when Bilal is introduced and when he displays his abilities. Appearance Bilal is a tall, lean Sudanese man. He sports a loose afro and bushy eyebrows; however, his most noticeable characteristic is his scars, which are from his fight against Carrion Beetle. He usually wears a red T-shirt and jeans with a green bomber jacket. Personality Bilal was once confident and crass individual at one point in time, as shown by his general demeanor around Shinzo prior to Shinzo's disappearance, he became cautious, nervous, and trigger-happy after being threatened to be quiet. Bilal cares for Shinzo, as evidenced by the fact that he attempted to find Shinzo by himself. However, his care is snuffed out by raw fear when an anonymous stand user threatens him into not talking about what he has discovered about Shinzo. Even though Bilal attempted to fight back in order to save Shinzo, that anonymous stand user overpowered Bilal and gave him the scars he has now. Abilities Main Article: Rewind Dat Rewind Dat is a strange stand that allows Bilal to see one second into the future. It does so by shifting his left eye one second forward in time while leaving his right eye intact. This allows him to see both the present and one second into the future. History Bilal is a foreign exchange student from Khartoum, which is now located in the Indian Empire. He was studying in Tokyo of the SKJ Alliance when he first met Shinzo Kakyoin and became friends with him. From Bilal's perspective, Shinzo mysteriously disappeared one day and never returned, mentally scarring Bilal. Bilal eventually moved on from this incident and found a job in Moriotown. One day, Bilal saw someone who looked like Shinzo and followed him on a whim. By following this individual around, he eventually confirmed that the man he was following was actually Shinzo. Furthermore, he learned about all that had happened to Shinzo during the years he went missing. Knowing the truth, he wanted to pursue even further and perhaps talk to Shinzo; however, an anonymous stand user stopped him and threatened him to not go any further or he will be killed. As expected, Bilal gave up and returned to his normal life. A month later, Shinzo's younger brother, Urie Kakuen, found Bilal and with the intent to learn about Darius D'Arby, someone who is associated to the disappearance of Shinzo. Bilal refused to talk because he was being threatened, resulting in a fistfight. Although Bilal was about to win with his stand, Rewind Dat, Urie managed to summon his stand, Green Joker, for the first time, allowing him to win against Bilal. Because he had assumed that he was going to be killed by the person who was threatening him for picking a fight with someone else, which could've resulted in an information leak. Bilal ended up telling Urie a quarter of what he learned about Shinzo and Darius. However, Bilal's head exploded part-way through his monologue about Shinzo due to the anonymous stand user's abilities, killing him. Trivia * Bilal Adjuah's appearance is based on that of Joe's from Megalo Box. Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Stand Users Category:Males Category:Underworld Boogaloo Category:YuveYu Category:Deceased